Random Kevedd stories
by Awesome Moose
Summary: Contains different types of short stories of my OTP Kevedd. Never know what you are going to get.
1. Where Were We

**Warning: Torture & blood involved**

It took a long time but Kevin's victim finally opened their eyes. It was a young woman just a year older than Kevin. She was this blond bimbo that had made the mistake of making fun of his Double D. There was no way he was just going to allow her to get away with it. How could he? How could he allow a total stranger, who doesn't even know Edd, get away with calling him a Faggot? No. He had to teach her a lesson that he taught to countless of others.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Kevin smirked. He looked at the blond in her fearful eyes. The woman tried to say something but it only came out as a muffle, do to the piece of cloth that was tied tightly around her mouth.

"Listen to what i have to say before you try to talk." He madly explained. He walked over to a small counter nearly the chair where the woman was tied up at. He ran his finger over his sliver tools until he came across the sharp knife. He grinned at the tool and walked back in front of the woman.

"Let me tell you a story." Kevin said. He looked down at the woman and chuckled softly before continuing. "There once was a awesome football player that was a total ass. He would bully people and beat them up for fun. But, he would never beat up one particular nerd. That nerd, for some strange reason to the football player, he could never make himself hurt. He would even protect him from other bullies. Sadly one day though, someone did beat the nerd up. After the football player found out about this, he quickly ran over to the hospital to check up on him. Upon seeing the nerd, he just broke down. That's when he discovered why he could never beat him up." Kevin leaned closer to the blond woman and smiled. "He could never harm him because he liked him. The big bad football player had a crush on one of the biggest nerds at his school. Now, what would you do if someone hurts the person you like and sends them to the hospital?"

Kevin raised the knife up to the woman's eye level. Her eyes went big and pulled at the ropes around her wrists and legs. Kevin just smiled at her. "See, you're scared because you know the answer to that. You would not only kill them but hurt them painfully." Kevin's smile was replaced with a angry frown. "Well you hurt the person i love. Physically? No. But emotionally? Yes. You can call me whatever and live but, once you say or do anything that upsets the people i love, you are going to pay." Kevin quickly embedded the knife into the woman's stomach. She let out a painful muffle scream.

Kevin was about to say something else but there was a soft knock at the basement door. He sighed softly and pulled off his gloves and apron that had both fresh and dried blood stains on it. He walked up the basement stairs and opened it to revel a worried Edd.

"Kevin, i know you said not to bother you while you're working on your bike but, i can't find Jim's stuff cactus." Edd worriedly explained. Kevin softly smiled at the dork. Even in their twenties, Edd was still the dork he was when they were kids.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll help look for it." Kevin shut and locked the basement door behind him and looked for the toy. It took maybe three minutes for him to find the stuff cactus. He returned the toy to a five year old Jim and received a thank you kiss from both Jim and Edd.

"Now, i still got to finish on my bike. I'll be up for dinner in twenty minutes or so." Kevin announced.

He then entered the basement and saw that his victim still had the knife deep into her stomach. He walked over to her and pulled the knife out, then lifted up her head to meet his.

"Now where were we?"


	2. I'm going with you

Edd couldn't understand how after all the two went through, it had to end like this. After the virus broke out and all of their friends and family was wiped out, Kevin was all Edd had left. The two were most likely the only two people left, that wasn't infected, in Peach Creek. Edd looked at Kevin who was blooding from a bite mark on his right arm. He felt hot tears fall down his face.

"Double D...You have to do this." Kevin told him. "Please just do it for me?" Kevin tried to be brave about this whole thing. He knew if Edd saw a single tear fall off his face, he wouldn't do it.

"Kevin, I-I can't. Please don't make me." Edd cried out. He tried to hand over the shotgun Kevin had placed in his hands but Kevin wouldn't take it back. "Edd, i don't want to turn into one of them but i can't do it myself because of my arm. Please, do this for me."

Kevin walked closer to Edd and lifted the gun to his head. He guided Edd's hands on the gun, on on the trigger and the other supporting the gun. Edd shook his head and kept repeating 'I can't do it' over and over again.

"You have to be strong from now on. I can no longer be around and save you." Kevin said while struggling to hold back his tears.

Kevin felt his whole body painfully changing. "Eddward, you...have to do it right now!" He looked pleadingly into Edd's ice blue eyes and whispered 'please' to the shorter boy.

Edd closed his eyes and did what he hated most, he pulled the trigger. K

Kevin body went numb and he managed to say a final "I love you" before his body fell limp on the cold ground and everything went black.

Edd dropped the gun and cried loudly. He just killed the only person he had left. He shot his boyfriend in the head. He was all alone in the world now. Eddy was gone, Ed was gone, his parents were gone, Nazz was gone, everyone was gone. Edd heard moans coming his way. He looked up and saw a hoard of zombies coming his way. He didn't even bother running. He picked up the shot gun and check it. It had one more bullet left. Perfect.

He looked at Kevin and softly said to him, "I'm going with you." Then quickly put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger, just as the zombies reached him.


	3. Pigs & Jail

**Based on: Imagine your ot3 with two getting arrested and the other having to come in at 3 am to bail them out**

"It was fun though, right?" Nat said trying to cheer up the ginger. He was only replied with a punch the gut by said ginger.

Kevin was more mad at himself for going along with Nat's stupid idea to try to take one of Rolf's pigs. Which turned out bad because Rolf wasn't even at the house, his grandmother was. Since she never seen Kevin or Nat before, she called the cops but not before beating both boys with a broom stick. Now both boys are sitting in a cell waiting for Edd to come for them.

Kevin knew he was going to get in a lot more of trouble with Double D than the cops. Which was why he wanted Nat to call Rave but, when he did Nat only got a 'You're on your own Goldberg' from the taller boy. So Edd was their only hope. Which wasn't going to end well since the dork liked getting a whole nine hour sleep and raises hell if he doesn't get it.

Kevin was holding onto the bars as Nat sang a stupid song he made up.

 **We tried to steal Rolf's pig**

 **But Kevin stepped on a twig**

 **Now we're in a cell**

 **and we're not doing well**

 **Until we see Edd**

 **And can go to bed**

"Shut the hell up Nat!" Kevin shouted. Yet, that only encouraged Nat more.

 **I am stuck with Kevin**

 **who can't count to seven**

Kevin turned around and look at the teal headed boy. "Sorry! Sorry!" Nat cried out and covered his head. Kevin only shook his head and wished that Edd would hurry up.

Kevin's wishes were answered because that's when Edd and a police officer walked over to their cell.

He expected to hear Edd fuss at him for being careless or some shit like that but instead was greet with a evil smirk on Edd's face.

"What's going on?" Kevin suspected. That caught Nat's attieion and went over to where Kevin was.

Edd stepped forward and simply replied with, "You two are going to be spending the night here."

"What?!" Both boys shouted.

"Did you two really expect me to pay $250 dollars to bail you two out?"

Kevin and Nat both looked shocked at Eddward. "Goodnight Boys." Edd said, then turned around and walked away with the officer.


	4. Four Year Anniversary

It was Kevin's and Edd's four year anniversary. A very special and wonderful day for them. It first started with Edd cooking Kevin's favorite breakfast which was Bacon pancakes with sunny side up eggs. Then Kevin surprised Edd with tickets to an science museum he wanted to go to. Then finally, Edd bought Kevin a new motorcycle. His old one was stolen two months ago and Kevin was really upset about it.

Kevin wanted to try out the new bike with his favorite dork in the whole world. Even though it was already night time. It took some persuading but, Edd finally agreed to have a simple ride around town. They mounted the bike and off they went. The street lights lit their way, as did the motorcycle's headlights. They rode around a shopping mall and then stopped at the candy store to get some jawbreakers, for old time sake. But then, on their way home, a drunk driver ran two red lights and crashed right into the motorcycle the two was on.

Kevin flew over the handle bars and landed in the street, while Edd flew backwards off the bike, where it then fell right on top of him. Since Edd was not only hurt but also has always been weak, he couldn't get the heavy bike off of his chest. Unknown to him, he was bleeding out from several open wounds.

Kevin opened his eyes and saw his lover pinned down by the bike and bleeding heavily. He tried to get up and run over to his Edd and help him but, there was a large piece of glass in his stomach that wouldn't allow him to get up. He saw no other choice; He pulled out the glass and walked over to Edd as fast as he could.

The drunk driver at the time, was unconscious and nobody was around on the deserted street.

It was very painful but, Kevin managed to make it over to Edd. He pulled the motorcycle off of his lover but...it was too late. His Edd was gone. He bled out. "No!" Kevin shouted with tears running down his face. "No! Edd! Edd wake up!" He got no response.

"Edd! You better fucking wake up! You fuckin-" Kevin was interrupted by the feeling of dizziness. That's when he realized, he was dying himself. He was also bleeding out from where the glass piece once was. He looked around him. No one. No one was there. No one could help him or Edd at all. He laid down right at Edd's head and grabbed his hand. He managed to say, "You better be waiting for me, Dork." right before the last of his breath left his lungs and he went cold, just like his lover.

New paper headline:  
"Two deaths last night in fatal Crash that involved Kevin Barr and his boyfriend Eddward Vincent."


End file.
